Danger En Montagne
by drataque
Summary: Quinn,Rachel,Puck et Finn font un voyage a la montagne. Mais un terrible accident mettra leurs vies en périls. Pairing: Quick et Finchel


_**Hello, je poste ici ma première vraie fiction compte du fait qu'en général je ne poste que des One Shot, mais cette fois ci j'étais plutôt inspirée. Donc bonne lecture à vous.**_

* * *

Finn Hudon avait demandé à ses deux meilleurs amis, Quinn et Puck, ainsi qu'a sa petite- amie Rachel, de le rejoindre au Breadstix car il avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer. Le soir venu il retrouva ses amis déjà tous installer autour d'une table impatient de découvrirent la nouvelle de leur ami. Après les avoir salué les uns et les autre il s'assit a côté de Rachel et se racla la gorge.

« On va partir tous les quatre à la montagne ! Dit le jeune homme.

-Quoi ? C'est génial ! s'exclama son meilleur ami visiblement très content.

-Oui, je nous ai loués un petit chalet en montagne, ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel, mais bon je pense qu'on pourra tout de même bien s'amuser !

-Finn, c'est une idée excellente. Dit la femme blonde.

-Je suis d'accord avec Quinn, acquiesça Rachel.

-Et on partira quand ? Demanda le jeune homme a la crête.

-Demain, j'ai eu une remise si je le prenait tout de suite. »

Ses trois amis acceptèrent et se donnèrent un endroit ou se rejoindre le lendemain pour partir.

Le lendemain Quinn et Rachel étaient les premières arrivées, ce qui ne les étonna pas le moins du monde compte du fait que les deux garçons ont pour réputation d'être très retardataire. Elles eurent donc le temps de discutées en leur absence.

« Quinn, Finn m'a dit qu'il n'y aura que deux chambres ! Ce qui veut dire que tu vas dormir avec Puck ! Dit la jeune juive toute contente.

-Rachel, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je l'aime toujours mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit son cas.

Effectivement Quinn n'avait jamais cessée d'aimée Puck depuis qu'ils ont eu Beth pendant leur année lycée, mais elle ne pense pas que Puck ressente la même chose, il a pour mauvaise habitude d'enchaîner les conquêtes et les relations de courtes durée.

-Quinn ne soit pas idiote, il ne voit que toi c'est évidemment ! Tu devrais voir son regard quand il te voit, il est raide dingue de toi !

-Si tu le dit. »

La seule chose que les filles ne savaient pas c'est que les garçons avaient exactement la même conversation.

« Bro', je t'ai arrangé le coup avec Quinn vous serez dans la même chambre, si tu veux je sortirais avec Rachel une heure ou deux. Dit le plus grand des deux en faisant un clin d'œil a son ami.

-Finn, si ton plan marche, je te serais reconnaissant à vie. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça. Mais depuis l'histoire avec Beth, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'une part d'elle me déteste.

-Mec, ne dit pas ça, elle a des vues sur toi c'est évident ! Mais pour la rassurer tu devrais arrêter de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ! Quinn est une fille qui a besoin d'être en confiance pour pouvoir se livrée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas les histoires pas sérieuses, c'est fini. Mon seul objectif en ce moment c'est Quinn. »

Les quatre amis se rejoignirent enfin. Et ils montèrent dans le train qui les mènera directement a leur destination.

Enfin arrivé au chalet après cinq heures de train les quatre amis prirent possession des lieux. Rachel et Finn prirent la chambre du haut, et Quinn et Puck était entrain de discuter dans la chambre du bas.

« Quinn, si tu veux je peux dormir sur le canapé dans le salon, Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise.

-Puck, on a déjà couché ensemble, on peut bien passés quelques nuits ensemble dans le même lit. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout. »

Quinn ne le montrait pas physiquement mais l'idée de dormir avec Puck la remplissait d'une joie immense. Peut-être ce voyage lui permettra d'avoué enfin ses sentiments au jeune homme.

* * *

_**Et voilà c'est déjà fini. Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court et peut être pas génial, mais il permet seulement de placé l'histoire dans son contexte, toute l'intrigue commence réellement dans le prochain chapitre. Mais pour le moment :**_

_**-Qu'avait vous pensez de ce chapitre ? (Si horrible que je le pense ? Ou pas ?)**_

_**-Que pensez-vous du contexte?**_

_**-Des personnages ?**_

_**-Si vous avez des idées à me donner n'hésitez pas, je ferais tout mon nécessaire pour les intégrer à l'histoire.**_

_**Laissez-moi un review ça fait toujours plaisir et surtout me donne envie de continuer a écrire. Le chapitre deux est en cours d'écriture il devrait donc être bientôt posté. Bonne journée (ou soirée).**_


End file.
